otherworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harp
Sex: Male Age: Deceased Birthplace: Vaedr's Lab Species: Faerie Affiliation: None Quote: "Many have made sacrifices for your cause, milord. Now it is time I make mine." [[The Intro-existential time|'The Intro-existential time']] Harp was the first of his species created and as such served as the prototype for the entire faerie race. His physiology is different from his kin however in that he is far more durable than them and designed to last aeons before deceasing, which is why he outlived every other faerie, human or about any other humanoid. He resided amongst the Origin Faeries until he set up a cunning scheme among them. When he was found out by Rajani and Tadori, he was banished by his tribe and was forced to guide Rajani through the Lab's labyrinth. Despite several attempts to harm Rajani, Harp failed every time and eventually decided to side with the "stronger" party out of selfish purposes. It is only after long journeying that Harp learns to value his friends for who they really are. [[The Intro-History|'The Intro-History']] After the fall of the Immortal Hakvendar, Harp journeys back to the Origin Faeries as the missive of Rajani. He finds there has been a degeneration of civilization due to raids of the energy dragon Rankine. The Origin Faeries are then forced to leave their homes and spread out over the worlds. The disappearances of the Immortals made quite an impression on Harp as they did upon most of the faeries. Especially the disappearance of Tadori, with whom he had journeyed a lot, made it hard for him to keep his temper and his quarrels with Rajani, the only person who had it even harder, raised to a dangerous level. Eventually Rajani left on his journeys and Harp found shelter with the Immortal Finari. [[Prehistory and Ancient times|'Prehistory and Ancient times']] After Rajani got back from his journeys, Harp welcomed him and rejoiced over his return, but the disappearance of Finari only the day after cast a shadow over this happiness. With the great exodus of many of the faerie tribes, Harp left as well, accomanying Rajani to the world of Hell. This would be his last time in Avant as the world collapsed soon after. [[Middle Ages|'Middle Ages']] In the world of Hell, Harp was of great help in Rajani's rise to power. He was the one who conducted his business and was regarded with great respect by the Hell population. He was also the one who suggested Rajani take on a new name, Shadowheart. He was off negotiating trade contracts with several nations in Elvaron when the Assassin incident took place and found the perfect place to cover up the traces, namely an Immortal City Ruins on Elvaron. [[Modern Times|'Modern Times']] The Hell empire prospering and negotiations with Elvaron nations going well, things couldn't have gone better for Harp. There was, however, one nation unwilling to even establish communications with him. The city of Metropolis had confined itself within its walls, not tolerating outsiders. He accompanied Shadowheart who had decided to deal with the matters personally where they found out the city was administered by Vaedr's supercomputer. Harp was caught by surprise in the central chamber and was taken into the computer's network, leading to his death, his corpse serving as the computer's persona. Trivia: *Harp is the longest companion of Rajani. This due to his special physiology. *Not only has his physiology been altered, he is also the only faerie that exhibits explicit sins like greed and selfishness. Category:Characters